As known well, the device for providing the user with the data within a database is configured to have a function of sorting all of data groups within a database and a data group that meets designated search conditions within the database (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1). Further, such a type of device is configured to display every 20 through 100 records of data of the sorted data group.
The conventional device described above is, however, a device that prepares on a memory the sort data into which all of sort target data is sorted only when instructed to display the data in a way that sorts the data (which is a device presenting to the user every about 20 through 10 records of data in the sort data prepared on the memory), or a device that prepares on the memory the sort data into which all of the sort target data is sorted when instructed to display the data in a way that sorts the data and when instructed to display a next sort result (which is a device that discards the sort data after presenting the data to the user).
Considering that approximately 20 through 100 records of data are at first presented to the user and that the user might not make a request for displaying the data thereafter, the operation of the conventional device can be said to have a high possibility that a storage area of the memory is used with futility.    [Patent document 1] Patent Application Publication No. 2003-44267